


Sun of a Beach

by Jess_B_Fossil



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: All Yuri wants to do is seduce Balthus okay, Comedy, M/M, Modern AU, Overt sexual imagry, Pining, beach au, but sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_B_Fossil/pseuds/Jess_B_Fossil
Summary: Despite Yuri's hatred for the beach, there is an upside, sitting right next to him.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Sun of a Beach

**Author's Note:**

> And with this, I bust into the Balthuri side of the FE fandom.

_**Sun of a Beach** _

* * *

It’s hot. Way too hot for him to be melting in the midday sun, sweat slicking down between his shoulder blades. 

Yuri hates the beach, if he’s going to be honest. Too many people, too many children. Sticky, half-wet sand that gets  _ everywhere _ , no matter the measures taken to prevent it. 

At least he’s done his face up properly; he even went waterproof so it’d stick, eyes dusted with soft purple and mascara plumping his already long, fluttering eyelashes. His lavender hair is pulled up and plaited neatly, a strand or two pulled out to hang loosely around his face. 

Despite his hatred for the beach, there is an upside, sitting right next to him in a pile of bulging muscles and a bad eighties mullet. 

Maybe Yuri doesn’t have good taste, but he likes the idea of threading his fingers through the thick mane, before giving it a good yank. And then Yuri frowns, because they aren’t remotely at that point yet. They aren’t anywhere actually, because as handsome and lovable as Balthus is, he’s an absolute moron when it comes to the important things. 

Things like Yuri’s incredibly obvious and overt attraction to him, which everyone  _ else _ seems to know about. 

Yuri’s got a plan though; he’s always got a plan and maybe one day Balthus will finally recognize what he’s doing, but until then… 

Well, at least it’s a  _ fun _ little game. 

Yuri has a hand with long and delicate fingers, and in that hand, he holds a popsicle. 

Yuri also has a mouth, with full lips that are glossed to perfection. Full lips that can do, devious and dirty little things with very little effort. Or a lot of effort, depending on how cheeky Yuri is feeling at the moment. 

Yuri stares openly at Balthus, head cocked to the side as his tongue swirls around the ice cream, eyes roaming over the thick chest bared boldly underneath the warm summer rays. They lounge on a wide beach towel, Yuri underneath the umbrella to remain his pristine and preferred pale. Balthus is oiled with sun tan lotion, basking happily in the day’s glow and--

“What?” Balthus asks. 

Yuri blinks out of his distraction and Balthus’s lips curl into that little smile of his. 

“Oh, nothing,” Yuri says. But he keeps looking, eyes dragging slowly across Balthus’s bulky form. He waits until Balthus looks at his face again, before wrapping his mouth around the popsicle, swallowing it down with little effort-- 

“What flavor you got there?”

_ For the love of the Goddess-- _

“Strawberry,” Yuri says, pulling the popsicle out, dragging his tongue along it with very obvious intent. 

Balthus’s gaze shifts to the motion, swallowing thickly, shifting slightly on the towel. Yuri smiles. It’s about damn time. He swallows it down again before pulling off with a pop. “It’s pretty good, but not quite what I’m looking for.”

“Oh?”

“I would say that I have… particular tastes.” 

“You’re um--” Yuri leans forward slightly, closer to Balthus and his words-- “You’re dripping there.”

“Oh,” Yuri breathes, lips quirking into a smirk but--

“Your ice cream, I mean.”

Yuri frowns, looking at his hand and the red that’s leaking down his wrist, staining the skin there. But, this also presents a new opportunity. Yuri’s tongue snakes out again, licking along his hand, lapping at the melting liquid. 

But Balthus turns away and back to the beach and his people watching. Yuri sighs, swapping the popsicle to his other hand and wiping his soiled one along the beach towel.

Constance laughs from her spot in the shade to his left, hand covering her mouth in what she’d consider a  _ proper _ manner. He shoots her a rude gesture back and she huffs. “Ridiculous,” she mutters.

“I know right? I might have to resort to spelling it out before him.”

Constance laughs again, eyes narrowed in amusement. “Assuming that he’d be able to read it, of course.”

Yuri glowers at her. Balthus might be a moron, but he’s not actually  _ stupid _ . He just… doesn’t always pay attention. 

“Watching the two of you, is like watching a train wreck,” Constance finally says. “A beautiful and utterly amusing, but exhausting train wreck.”

“He’ll come around,” Yuri says, turning to watch Balthus again. Eventually. Hopefully. Yuri sighs, wantonly and Constance laughs at him for a third time. He resists the urge to repeat the incredibly rude gesture. 

“People watching is boring,” Yuri finally says, moving to lick at his popsicle once more.

“I’ll give you something to watch then,” Balthus says, striking a pose and flexing his arms. 

Yuri nearly chokes on his ice cream, unprepared for such a show of oiled and shining muscles, glistening in the warm, summer sun. Given up so freely, easily and… without a shred of context, because Balthus just doesn’t quite seem to grasp what he does to Yuri. 

Yuri’s watching him again though, eyes raking over his form as he reclines in the shade of the umbrella, licking along his ice cream with abandon. 

And then Balthus winks at him, before standing abruptly and announcing that it was time for a swim. He runs the length of the sand and into the shallows, leaving an utterly baffled Yuri behind.

“Well,” Constance says, “I can’t say that I was expecting that. Dare I say… that seemed intentional?”

Yuri bites the tip of his popsicle off in annoyance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have questions? A burning need for answers? Have a story idea? Don't forget to check out my [Tumblr](https://missmarquin.tumblr.com/), and drop an ask!
> 
> Also, follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/HornyBaldFossil)


End file.
